


The Wicked Twitch

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Crack Fic, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Unprotected Sex, Wax Play, loki and darcy such a kinky pair, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Darcy ask Loki to do something fun after a bath
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Wicked Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> Temperature play (ice/wax/etc) - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 13th Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.

“Wanna do something fun?” Darcy blue eyes gazed at Loki. Both of them in the bathtub with Darcy slightly curled up on top of Loki’s chest. Loki fingers traced at the back of her soft skin, up and down lazily. 

“What do you have in mind pet?” 

With a confident voice, Darcy blurted it out, “patient my prince, you just need to find out.”

Loki was laid on his back, wrist bound by a special cuff she asked from Tony. When Tony first heard her plead for the  _ specific _ cuffs, his eyebrow arched so high Darcy afraid it might be melted away up to his hairline. 

_ “Both of you are kinky shit aren’t you?” Tony stopped whatever he was doing and folded his arms like a father caught his daughter eating the dessert before dinner. _

_ “I mean… we’re talking about Loki here.” _

_ Tony just shook his head. “I might need to call Coulson for this. I let you know when I got it.” _

_ “Thank you, father!” Darcy gave Tony a big smile and left him be for the rest of the day. Darcy can see the shock on his face but he just smiles with it and shook his head. _

Right now Darcy enjoyed herself. Sat on Loki’s stomach with a red candle in her right hand.

Loki let out a hiss as the red hot melted liquid touched the surface of his pale skin. Darcy glided her hips a little bit lower as she let the candle paint something abstract on his abs and down to his navel.

The hiss turned to moan as Darcy’s wet lower lips going up and down on Loki’s already hard cock. 

“Fuck!” A cursed out of Loki thin lips as Darcy let the melted candle pour at the same spot on his navel. It trickled down to his crotch, painted her purple bed sheets. 

With a lazy motion, she sank to his hard cock inch by inch while her hand still let the melted candle pour on his skin. 

Both of them let out a groan when Darcy finally slid all the way in. Loki let out a small  _ ow  _ as the candle fell from her grip and landed on Loki’s nipple. Darcy quickly blew the fire off and both of them quiet in silence. After a minute, both giggled like mad but it soon stopped as Loki thrust his hips up on Darcy’s wet core.

“That’s a little bit dangerous, don't you think, pet?” 

Darcy gave Loki a pout in agreement.

“My bad…,” she said, a lil bit upset with what happened.

“Just be careful next time. We don’t want to burn the Stark tower aren’t we?” He smirked mischievously at Darcy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are highly desirable 💋
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
